Four Minutes
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Blaine sees a recording of Kurt's 'Four Minutes' performance and can't help but find it a bit….stirring.


Title: Four Minutes

Rating: T

Pairing: Klaine. Blaine/Kurt

Summary: Blaine sees a recording of Kurt's 'Four Minutes' performance and can't help but find it a bit….stirring.

Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual.

Four Minutes

The Warblers sat around, discussing the addition of new member Kurt Hummel.

"All due respect, Collins, how do we know this kid can sing," one of the Warblers chirped in, staring Blaine down.

"Yeah. No offense, but sounds like to me you're thinking with your anatomy," another spoke up. "This kid is gay too, right? And we ALL saw how flirty you were with Teenage Dream."

"Guys, Kurt can sing," Blaine sighed. "And he deserves a fair chance, especially with doing Hey Soul Sister, we'll need Sopranos."

"It's all cool if the kid can hit a high F, but so far it's all talk, we need action."

"How about this?" Wes spoke up, turning his computer around. "It's from McKinley High pep rally. I type Kurt Hummel into google and this came up."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, gathering around the computer. Wes hit play on the you tube video, the camera shaking for a moment before focusing on a blonde yelling '5, 6, 7, 8.' The camera turned and zoomed out to show the schools band, trumpets blaring. Blaine immediately recognized the opening to Madonna's 4 minutes, he doubt the other boys in the room made the same connection. The band marched to the back, the cheerleaders entering with a jumping, skipping, type step.

Two people walked up the center, the small white boy obviously being Kurt. While his best friend, Mercedes, gave the opening attitude introducing Kurt. They strutted down the center Kurt taking the opening vocals, all the boy's eyes widening in surprise at how clear and professional his voice sounded. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the small 'uhn' Kurt gave, it was over whelming cute. The next moment he found himself gulping down the lump in his throat, suppressing the heat spreading through him. Would they kill him if he rewound it just to see Kurt roll like that again? With that face? Dear god.

"He can sing," one of the Warblers chimed in, the other's toning in with agreement.

"Besides that, that latina girl is hot."

"The red head in the back has got some hips."

"No way, the blonde by the latina, she's got some mad moves."

He wanted to tell them forget the girls. He was more focused on the tiny waisted boy that was doing those moves just as good, if not better, than those girls. Good lord, he would be the death of him.

They congratulated Kurt on being one of them, telling him he had an amazing voice and was a fantastic performer. He was a little shocked but accepted their congratulations none the less.

"How about a congratulatory coffee?" Blaine offered.

"Careful Blaine, he needs to be able to sing tomorrow," Wes joked.

"And walk," David added, making the lead blush before telling them to leave.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, rather confused.

"Nothing," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go get coffee," he smiled, placing a casual arm around Kurt's shoulder. He didn't know if it was a reflex or what, but Kurt relaxed under him, even scooting closer. A few passing boys shot them looks but neither one paid them mind. Halfway there Blaine couldn't help but start to hum Four Minutes under his breath, shuddering as he imagined the sensual way Kurt moved.

"Oh my god, you saw!" Kurt yelled, pushing away from Blaine. Luckily the corridor was empty so no seen was being made.

"Saw what?"

"You saw that pep rally where Mercedes and I sang Madonna. The short period I was a Cherrio."

"I still can't get over the fact you call cheerleaders 'Cherrios'," Blaine chuckled, trying to change subjects.

"Blaine, this isn't funny! That performance, it was the one time anyone has cheered for me, gave me a standing ovation, it's the one time I felt like I belonged."

"And that's a wonderful thing. You looked extremely happy, Kurt, among other things."

"Other things?"

"Nothing really," Blaine shrugged. "Let's go get coffee."

"What other things? Was I bad? Flat?"

"No. No. You were good, Kurt, really good. Very good. So good," he answered, trying to keep himself from groaning. However, the thought of Kurt rolling against him in a sensual dance kept assaulting his mind.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled to his spaced out friend. "Are you okay? You suddenly got this blank look on your face, like when Finn is fantasizing about groping Rachel."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Is that so? Um…can we skip the coffee? I forgot something in my car."

Kurt blinked, something suddenly clicking. The performance. The dopey look. Was Blaine fantasizing about him? He didn't think he had been particularly sexy in that performance but he viewed himself with a critical eye. "Blaine…" Was he ready to take such a violent step towards a relationship? With someone he had known less than a month? "If you have four minutes," Kurt whispered, stepping up to his friend and hopefully soon-to-be-boyfriend. "I can rock your world," he muttered, rolling his hips forward, taking note of Blaine's obvious arousal.

Pulling back he turned and sauntered off-with his natural swaying hips-towards the parking lot. Blaine look at him for a moment before chasing after him, wrapping an arm around his waist. They'd jump off this cliff together, and hopefully come up still swimming.

-The End-


End file.
